


Hi Batsy!

by WTF Gotham City 2021 (WTF_Batjokes_2020)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Fanart, M/M, WTF Gotham City 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Gotham%20City%202021
Relationships: Joker/Batman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Gotham City 2021: Визуал высокого рейтинга





	Hi Batsy!

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/f6/ac/NIt19hz3_o.jpg)


End file.
